


What did you call me?

by QualityContent



Series: Octodad Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flustered Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityContent/pseuds/QualityContent
Summary: A small scenario that'll happen at some point in Octodad, but i just wanted to write it already rather wait for when it would comes up in the series.





	What did you call me?

Adrien flopped down on one of the chairs at Lucifer and Asuna's dining table with sigh of relief. This got Lucifer to look up from the papers he was grading.

"Tough training session?"

Before Adrien could answer, Asuna and Kagami walked in, and Asuna ended up answering.

"Hardly, kid just missed a couple blocks."

Kagami looked Lucifer in the eyes with a deadpan stare. "What she means is Asuna embarrassed Adrien, then used his flustered state to jab him a few times with her staff."

Lucifer looked at Asuna with an unimpressed stare.

Asuna turned towards the kitchen with a shrug of her shoulders. "Not my fault he can't handle being flustered during a fight."

Lucifer simply sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get her to see the dirty trick she just did. He then turned to Adrien. "Are you at least okay? I know how a bad sparring match with Asuna is."

Adrien lifted his head to rest his chin on the table and looked to Lucifer. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably bruised, but fine."

Asuna came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water. "See? Kids tough! He can handle a little bit of rough fighting." Asuna was handing Kagami one of the bottles as she said this.

Asuna then walked up to Adrien and placed the other bottle in front of him. "Here kid. And just so that you know, besides getting flustered, you did great today in sparring." Asuna then patted his head as she walked away.

Adrien reached for the bottle and started to open it. "Thanks Mom."

Adrien lifted the bottle to his mouth, and after a sip, he noticed then room suddenly went silent.

He looked at everyone, to see various levels of shock. "What?"

Lucifer tried talking first. "You, I mean, you just-"

"You called Asuna 'mom'." Kagami stated, with a rare grin on her face.

Adrien face ended glowing with a blush. "Wha-what? No I didn't! You guys must have missed heard me." Adrien then brought the bottle back to his lips, in an attempt to end the conversation.

"No, you definitely called her mom." Lucifer leaned in with a curious, but happy look on his face. "Do you see her as a maternal figure?"

"It's kinda funny you made the slip of tongue after I just beat the snot out of you."

Adrien slammed the bottle on to the table as he coughed. "I *cough* didn't call you mom!"

"Now Adrien," Kagami stepped forward, grin still on her face. "Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

"Shut up Kagami!" Adrien's face was somehow getting redder.

"Hey now," Lucifer gave Adrien a disapproving stare, that quickly turn into a grin. "If Asuna's your mother, that means you just told your aunt to shut up. We will not have that kind of behavior, young man."

Kagami and Asuna ended up laughing at that, with Kagami having to hold on to a chair to stop herself from falling.

Adrien groaned and covered his face to hide his blush. Which prompted Lucifer to start laughing to.

After a moment, Adrien looked up at everyone. Then after watching them for a moment, he started to laugh with them, a slight blush still present on his face.

"I guess being part of this family wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Adrien thought.


End file.
